


Cover art for 'I Will Not Kiss You'

by terrae



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Character Death, Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles You Slut, Charles is sick, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Erik is a Sweetheart, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Poor Charles, Protective Erik Lehnsherr, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrae/pseuds/terrae
Summary: Erik is working as a waiter at a fancy party where he meets Charles. The boy is charming and very posh and Erik finds himself falling head over heels for him. Little does he know that Charles is trying to stay away from him as best as he can, because of a condition. Erik, however, is a captivating man and it's hard to resist him.





	Cover art for 'I Will Not Kiss You'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mstrikout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mstrikout/gifts).



> For [Mstrikout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mstrikout/pseuds/Mstrikout).  
> Inspired by [I will not kiss you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824807/chapters/24020508) by [Mstrikout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mstrikout/pseuds/Mstrikout) because their fic has broken my heart! Also, this is my first time doing something like this so be gentle with me hehe <3
> 
> Shout out to [avictoriangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avictoriangirl/pseuds/avictoriangirl) for helping me with put this together! <3

 


End file.
